


You'll be miss

by LuciaNuG



Series: Damon cares about Bonnie [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Bamon, Damon cares about Bonnie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is now an old woman and she's telling her granddaugther about what Damon meanded to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be miss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is what I think will happend with Damon and Bonnie in the show as friendship (even I shio Bamon as a relationship) I loved their relationship in the book so, enjoy it!

'So how was him?'  
'He was really good looking, but they always are' she answered with a laugh.  
'He was the bad guy?' She shocked her head.  
'No, on the contrary. He was a good guy, but he didn't want people to reach his heart, to have expectations about him, he didn't want to let anyone down'  
'But you reach him' the woman smiled at his granddaughter.  
'Yes I did it, eventually. And I have a lot to things to thank him for. You know, he let the love of his life died to save me' 

She remembered him really well. His green eyes and black curly hair, his leather jacket and his sassy smirk. His sarcasm and his mood. With the years he reminded the same.

'He should've cared a lot about you, grandma'   
'And I cared about him a lot too, in fact I'm still doing it, and I believe he does too'

In that moment both females hear steps getting closer.

'I'm still caring about my witch, about my bestfriend' Damon said behind Bonnie. Her granddaughter looked at him.  
'Then why didn't you turned her? Do you like watching how she dies?' No doubt the girl was mad. Damon smirk bending near where Bonnie was.  
'I did try to convince her, but she refused. I don't like watching how she dies, believe it if you want, but it hurts me to see her getting older and sicker with the years, but there is nothing I can do' he said to the girl, she looked so much like Bonnie. So fearless and badass. He smiled sadly. 'She's my bestfriend, kiddo. The only person apart from my brother I care about. The one who has always believed in me. I'm gonna miss her when she is gonne, but right now I'm gonna celebrate she is still with me'

Bonnie smiled at him, and he hugged the old woman. He had saw her grow up, he has been with her during the breakups and during her wedding, when she was getting birth to her daughter, when her husband died. He was an important part of Bonnie's life, and so was she.  
He didn't want her to die, even if when she did so Elena would come back. He knew he will miss Bonnie as hell, so everyday he went to visit her. He told her sometimes he loved her loads, just in case one say he couldn't tell her. He show her he cared.

Some months later, the witch died. And so did a part of Damon. Apart he would never recover. He would miss her everyday, he was sure about that.


End file.
